


Quantum Leap: A New Leap forward

by ShawnMorgan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen, Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnMorgan/pseuds/ShawnMorgan
Summary: Theorising that Time Travel within three generations of her lifetime was possible, Doctor Samantha Josephine Fuller-Beckett Continues her father’s work, advised by the only woman who still believes in her, Lieutenant Commander Alexandria Calavicci.





	

“Doctor Samuel Beckett never returned home.” The brunette woman reading the records read through the dusty yellowing documentation with a heavy heart. As she sifted through the dusty paper records, she flushed with a degree of anger. After everything her father had done, all the lives he had saved and/or repaired, whatever force had been guiding his leaps had left him adrift in time, irretrievable by human means.

That was twenty years ago and she had had her own family to safeguard. But she had not been idle. She, was Doctor Sammy Josephine Fuller-Beckett, the daughter of the lost, pioneering time traveller.

She glanced over her shoulder at the triple lock in use at the entrance, knowing that there was a detachment of marines stationed outside. It had taken a little while to prize her friend away from them and that had only happened once Alexandria Calavicci had written down all their names and numbers.

Like father, like daughter. Reminds me of when she told me she had a one piece bikini and just meant she only usually used the bottom half.”

The woman in the snug fitting naval uniform that was the focus of Samantha’s thought answered. “Yeah yeah, Sam.” Alex Calavicci stretched giving the impression of utter boredom. They both knew that the naval officer was feigning. She was hoping to get back to her boyfriend though. She stopped, making sure she had the day right. That was important, it would be embarrassing to visit the wrong boyfriend after all.

Sam stifled a chuckle as she sw her friend work out whom she was visiting later, earning her a pout from ‘Al’. As the pair went through the old equipment, checking their notes and making new ones, Alexandria stopped. er “I don’t know if I ever said this Sam, but thanks for what your family did for mine. We never could figure out how dad retained his memories of working with your pop though.”

Samantha ran her hand through her shoulder length blonde hair, shaking her head, “Mom once tried to explain it to me, but I never have been able to understand it. And she kept saying ‘ that one day I’d understand.”

“Huh.So I’m not actually a moron.” Al shrugged easily, putting Sam in mind of the officer’s father. They were so very alike in so many ways, certain ‘appetites’ included, as evidenced by her earlier easy flirting with the marines. 

“Sam, remind me why we’re here.”

Samantha answered even whilst running her finger along a cover, impressed at how relatively dust free the laboratory remained. “We’re here to investigate what your father referred Time glitches.”

“Sounds like he never got the hang of saying ‘Temporal anomalies’”

“You’ve been around me for a while. My superior vocabulary seems to be infectious.” Sam teased her friend gently even a she removed a protective sheet from more machinery, absentmindedly blowing away more dust. 

“Frak off, Samster.”

“See?”

“Hardy har.” Al was about to add something sarcastic when she saw that Sam had stopped looking her way. Following her friend’s gaze, she whistled. She was looking at Ziggy. More startling than that was that it was the supposedly retired  
supercomputer was active. And then it spoke

“Doctor Beckett, welcome home. It is time to engage the emergency Leap protocols and contain the Temporal anomaly.”

Doctor Samantha Beckett swallowed hard a she realisied the import of what the computer meant and stared.

Al was wincing, her own mind racing. She nudged Sam and hissed, “Say something, Anything.”

“Oh boy.”


End file.
